Pretty Little Bellas
by awriterof-fuckmylife
Summary: Pretty Little Liars fic: Beca, Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie are all friends who each have their own secret that someone is set on revealing. - Collab fic between awriterofthings and acafuckmylife
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this will be a collab fic between myself(awriterofthings) and acafuckmylife. We'll be alternating chapters. I wrote this chapter so the second chapter will be updated by acafuckmylife.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Beca groaned at the pounding at her and Chloe's bedroom door. She looked at the time and saw that they needed to be up to get ready for class. The pounding continued and Beca rolled her eyes as she heard her roommate's voice.

"Chloe! Beca! Are you guys almost done getting ready? I need to use your bathroom. Stacie is taking forever!"

"Go away!" Beca yelled.

Chloe chuckled and rolled over to kiss Beca on the cheek. "Be nice." She grabbed her robe that was hanging on the doorknob of the closet and slipped it on.

Beca made sure the sheets were covering her naked form as Chloe went to open the door.

"Thank you! I swear Stacie's trying to drive me crazy this morning," Aubrey said but then frowned at the sight of her best friend. "Are you not going to class today?"

"I'm going," Chloe assured her. "Just having a late start. I had a long night. Beca was being insatiable," she added with a wink.

"I didn't need to know that." Aubrey moved passed Chloe into the room and headed for the bathroom.

"Are you complaining about last night?" Beca grinned.

"Definitely not," Chloe said before kissing her girlfriend.

"Please don't have sex with me in here!" Aubrey yelled from the bathroom before turning the shower on.

Chloe placed one last kiss on Beca's lips before moving away from her. "Let's get dressed."

Beca grunted. "I'm sleeping in. I'll go to my next class. I'll meet you at yours when it's done."

"You should go to all your classes," Chloe urged.

Beca rolled onto her stomach and closed her eyes. "I'll try again tomorrow."

Chloe bent down and placed a kiss on Beca's shoulder before leaving the room. She entered the kitchen where Stacie now was and laughed lightly. "Do you love pissing Aubrey off this early in the morning?"

Stacie sighed. "No, I was just in need of a long, hot shower. I needed to wash away my hangover and bad sex."

Chloe shook her head in amusement. "Bad sex?"

Stacie nodded. "The worst. The guy kept giving his package a pep talk. Like "yeah, buddy, give it to her" and it was extremely awkward. I ended up having a laughing fit and he got his feelings hurt. He actually locked himself in the bathroom and refused to come out until I left."

"Where do you find your men, Stacie?" Chloe laughed. "You should settle down. Having someone special is really nice."

"I'll leave that dating crap to you guys." Stacie gestured to her crotch. "You know it's a hunter."

Chloe and Stacie each grabbed something small to eat for breakfast as they waited for Aubrey. Minutes later, the blonde exited Chloe and Beca's room.

Aubrey gestured towards the room. "Is Beca being a lazy ass today?"

Chloe grinned. "She is. Leave her. She's been working hard on her mixes. My baby's tired."

"Your baby is a pain in my ass. She better show up to rehearsals," Aubrey said, good-naturedly. The four women had been friends since high school and she was used to Beca's ways. The two got along just fine but they did enjoy getting on each other's nerves. It was just how they were.

"She'll be there," Chloe assured her.

"Sorry about the shower, Bree," Stacie said. "I'll buy you coffee. Let's get going."

"I call dibs on the shower tomorrow," Aubrey said. "And coffee sounds great. You coming, Chlo?"

"Yeah, let's get this day started."

* * *

Beca was walking down the hall to Chloe's classroom when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and opened the text message she had received from an unknown number.

_Wonder how your girlfriend will feel about a long-distance relationship. Good luck trying to keep it from her. – A. _

Beca stopped walking and reread the message. She frowned and quickly responded. She waited for a bit but ten minutes passed and the person never responded back.

"Hey."

Beca jumped, startled by the sudden voice of her girlfriend. "Geez, Chlo. Ninja, much?" Beca shoved her phone into her back pocket.

Chloe gave Beca a quick kiss. "Sorry." She linked their fingers together and the two began to walk down the hall. "I have an hour before my next class as do you. What are we doing?"

"I actually have to go meet up with Jesse about something," Beca said, apologetically.

Chloe frowned at hearing this. "But you just got here."

"I know. Something came up, though," Beca said. "I'll make it up to you."

Chloe sighed. "Okay, you have to watch a movie with me tonight."

Beca rolled her eyes but grinned. "Okay, a movie it is. I'll see you at rehearsals."

"Okay, I love you," Chloe said.

"I love you too." Beca pulled Chloe in for a kiss before heading down the hall.

Stacie walked up behind Chloe. "Where's she going?"

"To see Jesse," Chloe said, bitterly.

"You know she only has eyes for you," Stacie pointed out.

"I know and I trust her, but he has a crush on her and it's so obvious," Chloe said. "Anyway, where are you off to?"

Stacie linked her arm with Chloe's. "Lunch?"

"Lunch sounds good," Chloe said. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her purse and saw a text message from an unavailable number.

_Wonder how Beca will feel about your late night visits to see your special lady friend. –A. _

Chloe's eyes widened and she quickly exited out of the message before Stacie could see it. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Stacie moved to sit at the bench nearby just as her phone went off. She pulled it out and opened the text message that she had been sent.

_Does your BFF know your history with her boyfriend? Wonder how upset she'll be if she knew you had him first. –A. _

"Shit," Stacie muttered as she stared at the words. She looked around at the other Barden students but none of them looked suspicious. She responded to the message and impatiently waited for a response that never came.

Chloe exited the restroom and smiled at Stacie. "Sorry, I just remembered that I have to get notes I borrowed back to a friend."

Stacie stood up from the bench. "That's okay. You go ahead. We'll meet up at rehearsals." Stacie was relieved that she had an out. She needed to go have a talk with someone now herself.

The two parted ways, going in separate directions but both worrying about who knew their secret.

* * *

Aubrey walked into the gym and rolled her eyes when she saw writing on the whiteboard. She wished whoever had used the space before her would've cleaned up after themselves. As she neared the board her eyes widened in fear at what was written on it in red letters.

_How will the Dean react to knowing that the great Aubrey Posen sunk so low as to cheat on the SATs? – A._

Aubrey quickly looked around but saw no one in the gym. She grabbed an eraser and quickly rubbed out the words. She grabbed her cell phone and quickly sent a mass text message out letting the other Bellas know that rehearsal was canceled for the day before rushing out of the gym.

* * *

Chloe entered her apartment and could hear music coming from her and Beca's bedroom. She smiled and made her way towards her room. She leaned against the wall and listened to Beca's mix. It was different than what she was used to hearing. Beca usually just made club mixes to dance to but the songs she was currently using were slower and more heartfelt. Chloe entered the room and received a smile from Beca. "Hey, babe."

"Hey." Beca saved her track before turning off her laptop. "Why'd Aubrey cancel rehearsals?"

Chloe shrugged. "I guess something more important came up."

Beca grinned. "There's something more important to Aubrey than collegiate a cappella?" She held out her hand and Chloe took it, allowing her to pull her onto the bed. "How was your day?"

"Rough," Chloe answered, honestly. "I need my Beca cuddles."

Beca pulled Chloe into her, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Why was it rough?"

"It was just one of those days," Chloe answered, cryptically.

Beca placed a kiss on Chloe's neck. "I love you."

Chloe turned in Beca's arms in order to face her girlfriend. "I love you too." Chloe leaned forward, pressing her lips to Beca's. The kiss was slow but passionate.

Once oxygen became necessary, Chloe pulled away and leaned her forehead against Beca's. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me, you know that?"

"I am pretty spectacular," Beca grinned.

Chloe poked Beca in the side. "I'm being serious. You're the only one for me."

Beca clasped their fingers together and leaned in again to kiss Chloe. As the girlfriends kissed, they both hoped that the text message they received was a fluke and they wouldn't be bothered again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, acafuckmylife here. My partner did an awesome job with chapter one, so I hope I continue to keep it up. If not, I apologise. Anyways I did this chapter and awriterofthings will be posting the next one. I hope you enjoy!**

** -A**

Beca was lying in her bed on the computer; she was currently searching NAT records. As she was deep in thought there was a loud knock on her apartment door. She got up from her bed and slowly made her way to the front door. When she opened it there was no one there. Her brunette hair swayed back and forth as she looked both ways. She scrunched her face in confusion and looked down on the ground where there was an envelope with her name on it.

She grabbed the envelope and closed the door behind her. She walked back to her room as she opened it up. Her face dropped when she pulled out a keychain with "L.A" written on it and a note.

_Bet you were hoping that text message was a onetime thing, weren't you?_

_Well it wasn't, I'm still here and I don't plan on going anywhere._

_-A_

_Ps. maybe you can give the keychain to Chloe as your 'going away' present._

Beca immediately crumpled the note in both her hands and grinded her teeth together. She threw the keychain in her top drawer and headed straight for the front door. She threw her shoes on and ripped the door open, almost knocking Chloe over in the act.

"Whoa, where are you going in such a hurry?" Chloe grabbed her girlfriend's hand and frowned. "You look like you've seen a ghost, are you okay babe?"

Beca nodded her head. She took a deep breath before speaking up.

"Yeah sorry, I just realized I completely forgot I worked today. Jesse just texted me to remind me and it pissed me off because I was in the middle of a great mix," Beca frowned.

She hated lying to Chloe for any reason, whether it is big or small. But she didn't know how to tell Chloe she was being threatened _was it even technically being threatened?_ She also sure as hell wasn't ready to tell Chloe about L.A.

"Oh okay, do you know what time you're working until today?" Chloe hesitantly smiled at the other woman.

"Not too sure, but it shouldn't be too long. I just need to stack some CD's and that's it." Beca gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on her cheek then headed outside the door. "But I have to go Chlo, I'll text you later!" She yelled as she ran down the front yard.

Chloe frowned as she shut the front door. She grabbed her phone out of her purse and quickly hit the callback button.

"Hey what's up? Sorry I missed your other calls, I've been busy." A voice answered.

"One second," Chloe replied. She walked around the apartment looking through all the rooms in the house before speaking up.

"I have a bit of a problem and I need you. You're the only one I can talk to." Chloe walked into hers and Beca's room and sat on the bed.

"Okay, when did you want to meet up?" The person on the other line responded right away.

"How about we meet later on tonight? 9pm, same place as usual." Chloe nervously started picking at her nails as she waited for a response.

"Sounds good, I'll see you then." There was a click as the other person hung up. Chloe pulled the phone from her ear and dialed another number.

The phone rang a few times before someone finally picked up.

"Barden radio, how can I help you?" A man replied.

"Hey Luke it's Chloe."

"Oh hi Chlo, Aubrey just left here to go grab us some food. I can get her to call you back?" Luke replied.

"Actually I'm not looking for Bre. I was wondering if Beca is working tonight, I wanted to surprise her with dinner."

"Nope, it's just me in here tonight." Luke said.

Chloe froze for a while as her heartbeat sped up. Why did Beca lie to her? Was she secretly going to hang out with Jesse?

"Chloe…?" Luke waited for a response. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah sorry, I just had a long day. Thanks a lot Luke. Do me a favor and tell Aubrey I'll be home late tonight, I'm going to study with Cynthia Rose for a test we have coming up." Chloe smiled.

"Okay will do. I'll talk to you later, have a good one." Luke said before hanging up. Chloe slowly lowered her phone as she stared at the screen.

Frustrated, she threw her phone to the side and collapsed backwards into hers and Beca's bed.

"What the fuck Beca," she groaned to herself. She didn't get why the other woman was lying to her, but she was going to do all she could to find out what she was hiding and why.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Beca stood in front of a dorm room. She frantically knocked on the door as she waited for someone to open it.

"I'm coming," a voice yelled. A taller man with dark brown hair opened the door and smiled when he saw the tiny woman standing in front of him. "Well hello there M'lady," he smirked.

"What did I say about calling me lame shit like that?" Beca pushed her way past the man.

"You said if I continue to use lame nicknames on you, you would take my whole DVD collection and shove it up my ass." He recited. "Please don't, that's a lot of DVD's."

"Well then cut the shit Jesse," she snapped.

"Whoa, what crawled up you today? Or is it more what _didn't _crawl up you? Is the great Beca Mitchell not getting enough in the bedroom?" Jesse smirked.

"Ha ha, you're so funny. God I wonder how you're still single." Beca rolled her eyes. "I came here because I got a stupid message from this "A" person again." Beca walked over to Jesse's single bed and sat down.

"Another? What did it say this time?"

"It said something around the lines that the text I got wasn't a onetime thing and that they don't plan on going anywhere." Beca sighed.

"Did you keep texting that number back that sent you the first message?" Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously, I even tried calling it. It says the number is unavailable." She groaned. "Listen Jesse I know you're not the one doing this but you're the only one I told about L.A and meeting up with that record label, are you sure you never told anyone else about it? I won't be mad but I need to know so I can get to the bottom of this." Beca asked hopeful.

"I swear Becs, I never told anyone. You came to me for advice and asked me to keep it between us, and that's exactly what I did." He frowned.

"Well then, how does this person know about my plans and what the fuck do they want?" She collapsed backwards.

"I don't know what to tell you Beca, I guess you'll be finding out soon enough." He replied. Before Beca could say anything her phone rang indicating a text message. She quickly grabbed her phone and read over the message. Her grip on the phone tightened as she reread the message over and over.

"What is it?" Jesse raised an eyebrow. Beca looked up at Jesse and sighed.

"Your girlfriend sure likes to come home late almost every night. I know what she's up to, but do you? –A" Beca recited aloud to Jesse.

"Jesus Christ…" Jesse trailed off.

"What does that even mean?" She looked at Jesse with hope, as if she was hoping he'd have the answer.

"I don't know Beca, but try and ignore it. Whoever this anonymous person is, is just trying to get a rise out of you. If you ignore them maybe eventually they'll get bored and go away." He shrugged. Beca got up from Jesse's bed and walked over to the window; she looked outside onto the campus and frowned.

"Yeah…maybe…" She replied.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Stacie stood outside Barden's radio station. She looked around her surroundings before she entered. A taller man with dirty blonde hair made his way to meet whoever had just entered.

"Hey Luke," Stacie gave the man a small smile.

"Stacie…I didn't expect to see you…" He forced a smile. Confused as to what she wanted.

"I sort of need to talk to you," she frowned. Luke moved to the side and gestured for her to walk through the next set of doors.

"What's up? Aubrey is just getting us food; she should be back anytime now." He sat down and pulled out the chair next to him for Stacie to sit in. She placed her purse on her lap as she sat.

"This won't take long." Stacie grabbed her phone from her purse and scrolled through her messages. She landed on the one she was looking for and shoved the phone in Luke's face.

Luke raised an eyebrow as he grabbed the phone from her. His eyes scrolled the message as he stayed silent. He cleared his throat and handed the phone back to Stacie.

"Any idea of who it might be?" He asked.

"No idea. No one knew about what happened between us, but us. So I have no idea who they are, or what they want," Stacie sighed.

"Well this is just great. Last thing I need is Aubrey finding out about this, she'll never want to speak to me again." Luke began massaging his temples.

"She'll never want to talk to you again? I'm the one who slept with you when I knew how she felt about you. I'm the worst friend ever. Fuck I never wanted this to be brought up again," Stacie got up from her seat and began pacing around the room.

"Well who knows, maybe it was just someone being stupid you know, a onetime thing or something?" Luke said hopeful.

"Well whatever it is, I figured I'd give you a heads up. I should get going before Aubrey returns." Stacie sighed. "I'll keep you posted if anything else happens. See you later," Stacie then exited the radio booth without another word.

She went to open the front door but was stopped when someone else got to it first.

"Stacie?" Aubrey walked in confused. "What are you doing here?" Stacie smiled at the girl in front of her.

"Hey Bre, I was just looking for Beca but I guess she's not here so I'm going to look around campus."

"Yeah, Luke said it's her night off." Aubrey smiled. "Hey did you want to go for a drink later on tonight? I've had a stressful day; I could really use a night out." Aubrey sighed.

"Yeah sure, I've actually had quite the day as well. Just meet me at the house whenever you're done here. I should get going though; I still have some homework to do." Stacie opened the door to walk out.

"Okay, see you back at our place." Aubrey waved before entering the station.

Stacie stopped abruptly after exiting the building. She heard her phone going off in her purse. She grabbed it and shuddered as she read over the text message.

_Sneaking around to visit Aubrey's boy toy? Guess old habits are hard to break after all. As long as I'm watching, you should be watching your step. –A_

"Shit," Stacie hissed. She looked around campus and frowned when she couldn't see anyone around her. She quickly started walking again wasting no time to get home where she would be safe, or at least that's what she thought.

"Hey babe," Luke got up from his seat and kissed Aubrey as she entered the booth. "You just missed Stacie." He smiled. "She was here looking for you."

"Yeah I just saw her and what? She said she was here looking for Beca?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"Well she came in here looking for you both." He quickly replied, mentally kicking himself.

"I see…" Aubrey was hesitant to take a seat. She turned her Chair to face Luke. "Well I got you a burger." she dropped a paper bag in front of him.

"Awesome," he smiled. "Oh before I forget, Chloe called and she said she was going to be home late. She said she's going to be studying with Cynthia Rose." Luke grabbed the hamburger from the paper bag and started to unwrap it.

"What? That's weird." Aubrey said to herself as she pulled a salad from a different bag. "I just saw Cynthia Rose and she told me she couldn't hangout tonight because she was going to the gay bar…" Aubrey trailed off.

"I don't know I'm just the messenger." Luke shrugged.

"I'll have to ask her about it later." Aubrey sighed. She went to take a bite of her salad but before she could her phone went off. She quickly grabbed it and scrunched her face in confusion as she looked over the message.

_Ever wonder what your bestie is up to late at night? Go to 458 Pine Street tonight at 9pm. You're in for a treat. Xo –A_

Aubrey quickly shoved her phone back into her purse and frowned.

"What is it?" Luke asked, sensing something was off.

"Nothing, It was Chloe. I have to go, she and Beca got in a fight. We'll have to do this another time, sorry." Aubrey got up and quickly went to exit the booth.

"Is something else going on? You've seemed off ever since you got here earlier. I mean you pretty much jump every time your phone goes off. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Luke grabbed Aubrey's hand and pulled her towards him.

"I know, but I can't right now. I really have to go. I promise I'm okay though, I'll see you tomorrow." Aubrey kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and quickly walked away before he could protest anymore. It was now 8:30pm; she had thirty minutes to get to the address that was texted to her and see what Chloe was actually up to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Aubrey pulled up to the address that she had been given and found herself outside of a small building. Just as she was about to get out of the car, she saw Chloe approaching the building with a blonde girl by her side. Frowning, she exited her car and called for Chloe.

Chloe turned around and her eyes widened when she saw Aubrey. "What are you doing here?"

"What am _I _doing here?" Aubrey scoffed. "Stopping you from doing something stupid apparently. "Who is she?" Aubrey looked at the blonde.

"Hanna go inside," Chloe said. "I'll meet you in there."

The blonde nodded and walked off without a word, leaving Chloe and her friend to talk.

"Studying for a test with Cynthia Rose, huh?" Aubrey folded her arms across her chest. "Are you cheating on Beca?"

"What? No. Of course not," Chloe replied. "Why would you even think that?"

"Oh, I don't know because you're out here with some girl that isn't your girlfriend," Aubrey pointed out.

"She's a friend," Chloe replied.

"How come you've never mentioned her?" Aubrey asked. "And why'd you lie about what you were going to be doing tonight?"

"I wasn't aware I had to give you a play-by-play of my personal life," Chloe said, defensively. "I have to go."

Aubrey stopped Chloe from leaving by grabbing her by the wrist. "Just talk to me, Chlo, please. I'm your best friend. You're starting to worry me here."

Chloe sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I can't be late. We can talk when we're home, okay?"

"Okay, fine but we're talking about this tonight," Aubrey said.

"And please don't say anything to anyone else about me being here." Chloe turned to leave but stopped. "Hey, how'd you know I was going to be here?"

"I didn't. I just happened to be here," Aubrey replied. She could tell that Chloe didn't believe her so she decided to leave before any more questions were asked. "I'll see you when you get home." Aubrey got into her car and watched Chloe disappear into the building before driving off.

* * *

Beca entered her apartment and was surprised by how quiet it was. Usually, Stacie was in the living room watching crappy television while she painted her toenails and Chloe would be listening to music in their bedroom while Aubrey yelled at them both to stop being so loud so she could study.

Beca entered her bedroom and kicked off her shoes before getting into bed. She remembered the anonymous message from earlier that day and sent a quick text to Chloe asking her when she'd be home.

Just as she sent the message, Chloe entered the room. She placed her purse on the dresser and looked down at Beca. "Hey."

"Hey, I just texted you. Where were you?" Beca asked.

"Studying with Cynthia Rose," Chloe answered. "Did you just get in?"

"Yeah, about three minutes ago," Beca answered.

"Working?" Chloe asked, leaning against the dresser.

"Yeah," Beca answered as she got up from the bed. "How was your day? I missed you." Beca reached out to take Chloe's hand but the redhead wouldn't allow it.

"I called Luke at the station," Chloe said. "He said you were off today."

"Oh." Beca felt her heart begin to race from being caught in her lie.

"Yeah, oh," Chloe spat. "Where the hell were you, Beca?"

"I was with Jesse," Beca answered.

Chloe turned to leave but Beca pulled her back into the room and closed their room door. She stood in front of the door not allowing Chloe to leave.

"We were just hanging out, Chloe," Beca said.

"Then why did you lie about it?" Chloe asked.

"Because I know you don't like him and I didn't want you to be upset about it so I didn't tell you."

"You've always told me when you were going to hangout with him. Why lie about it?" Chloe asked.

"To avoid you getting jealous," Beca stated. "Jesse's just like a brother to me. That's it. Nothing is going on there. I love you."

Chloe's stiff posture became relaxed and she let out a sigh. "I love you too. Sorry for snapping. Just don't lie to me again, okay? I'm fine with you being friends with Jesse. I just hate that he has a crush on you. I know you wouldn't hurt me like that, though."

"You're right. I wouldn't." Beca kissed Chloe gently. "Sorry I lied. Are you hungry? I can make us something."

Chloe nodded. "I have to go talk to Aubrey. She's waiting for me. I'll join you in a few." Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek and headed to Aubrey's room to get her talk over with. She knocked on the room door and she heard Aubrey tell her to enter.

Aubrey looked up from her textbook when she saw Chloe walk into her room. She closed it immediately and set it aside. "Ready to talk?"

"No, but do I have much of a choice?" Chloe asked as she sat down on the opposite end of the bed.

"Who was the girl you were with?" Aubrey asked.

"Hanna," Chloe answered. "She's a friend. We met a while ago. Let me start from the beginning, though. Do you remember back in high school when I was taken out of school for two months because my parents wanted me homeschooled?"

Aubrey nodded.

"That was a lie," Chloe answered. "I needed to be pulled out of school because…because of my addiction to cocaine. It's why I was doing poorly in school and started avoiding you guys. I also struggled with bulimia.

"I ended up going to addiction anonymous meetings until I was better. When we came out here to go to college, I found a new place to go for my meetings and that's where I met Hanna. She's struggling with the same things that I did so I'm helping her out. She really needs the support."

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Aubrey asked, hurt that her best friend didn't trust them with such informations. "We would've been there for you. We _tried _to be there for you. You pushed us away."

"I know. I wasn't in the right mindset," Chloe replied. "And I was ashamed. I didn't want anyone to know… and I still don't so please don't say anything."

"I won't," Aubrey promised. "I'm sorry I accused you of cheating on Beca."

"I don't blame you," Chloe replied. "My behavior was a bit sketchy. I have to go back out to Beca. Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

Aubrey thought about the text messages she had been receiving but forced a smile and shook her head. "Nope, that was it. Hey, and if you ever need me for anything don't hesitate to ask."

Chloe hugged Aubrey and thanked her before going to the kitchen where she saw Beca already starting dinner. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and kissed her on the neck.

Beca smiled at the gesture and leaned back in the embrace as she continued cooking.

* * *

The following day Stacie was sitting in her friend Amy's dorm room while she showed her the messages she had received. There was even one from this morning. Stacie had been rudely awakened by the buzz of her phone to find a new message from A.

_Being a whore must be a chore. Too bad doing kegs won't excuse you for opening your legs. -A_

"Wait, so you have no idea who it could be?" Amy asked as she handed Stacie back her phone.

"None at all," Stacie said. "God, if Aubrey finds out, she's going to hate me."

"Are you sure?" Amy asked. "It's not like you and Luke slept together while she was dating him."

Stacie sighed. "It won't matter. One time back in high school she and her boyfriend broke-up and I ended up messing around with him. Aubrey found out and… well, our friendship almost ended. It took a long time for us to be okay again. If she knows that I slept with Luke when I knew she liked him, she'll be done with me."

"You were both ridiculously drunk," Amy pointed out. "Maybe she'll forgive you."

"Drunk or not, it shouldn't have happened," Stacie said. "I'm the worst friend ever. I need to find out who knows and get them to keep their mouth shut."

Stacie's phone buzzed and she looked at her phone in horror.

"Are you going to see who it is?" Amy asked.

Stacie hesitated before picking up the phone and checking the message. She was relieved when she saw that it was from Beca.

_Beca: Hey, roommate bonding tonight. Don't make plans if you haven't already. Please don't leave me hanging. You know how Chloe and Aubrey get when they're drunk. I can't handle all that enthusiasm. _

_Stacie: Haha, I'll be home to partake. No worries. _

"It was just Beca," Stacie said to Amy. "What should I do about this whole thing?"

"Ignore it," Amy suggested. "It's probably just some idiot who's trying to scare you for kicks."

* * *

Aubrey entered the gym and saw the BU Harmonics in their rehearsal space. Frowning, she walked up to the group. "Aca-scuse me what are you doing in here?"

"Rehearsing," one of the members said.

"It's three," Aubrey said. "We get this space today."

"We just got a late start," the captain said. "Can we-,"

"No," Aubrey cut him off. "Your time is done. We need to rehearse."

The captain sighed and gestured for his members to get up. "Barb erase the whiteboard, please."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. Like she cared what their set list consisted of. Once the BU Harmonics were gone, Aubrey turned to face her group. "We're working on cardio today. Grab a partner and let's get started."

Beca moved towards Chloe but Aubrey stepped in front of her. "Someone else that you won't be distracted drooling over."

Chloe grinned in amusement and watched Beca go over to Cynthia Rose.

"Hey," she greeted the woman. "How was your study session with Chloe yesterday?"

Cynthia Rose frowned. "We didn't study together yesterday."

Beca thought back to last night and could've sworn that Chloe said that she had been studying with Cynthia Rose. Beca glanced over at Chloe who was talking to Aubrey and wondered what her girlfriend was hiding from her. "I must've heard her wrong," she said to Cynthia Rose before getting started on her cardio.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Greetings everyone! Acafuckmylife here, sorry for the long wait on the chapter but I have been working on my other fics and going through laziness/writers block. Anyways, I wrote this chapter which means the next one is for a-writer-of-things to update! Please leave feedback and we hope you enjoy it thus far!**

Aubrey stood at the front of the room and watched as everyone conversed with one another. She looked over at Beca, who sat alone and nervously picked at her jeans. Aubrey gently tapped Chloe and pointed to Beca. Chloe frowned when she saw her girlfriend. She had noticed Beca had been quiet all rehearsal (which was weird even for her since usually she loves getting under Aubrey's skin).

Chloe walked over to the other woman and stood in between her opened legs. She wrapped her arms around the girl's neck and leaned down to kiss her, frowning when Beca turned her head the other way.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Chloe bent down and stared into her girlfriends eyes.

"Nothing," Beca's answer was short and simple but it wasn't enough to convince Chloe.

"Beca, don't play games with me. You've been quiet all rehearsal and you wouldn't let me kiss you just now. Did I do something?" Chloe frowned as her heartbeat gradually sped up.

"No, I'm just not feeling the greatest. I don't want to kiss you in case I'm sick." She attempted to hide the hurt she was feeling inside. She badly wanted to ask Chloe about the lie she had caught her in, the fact that she hadn't studied with Cynthia Rose after all. Assuming if she were to bring it up again though, Chloe would just deny it and say she had heard her wrong. She decided to casually bring it up again later on at their roommate bonding session.

"Okay, well hopefully you'll be feeling better by tonight. Aubrey bought us four bottles of wine, so it should be an interesting night." Chloe winked at her girlfriend.

"I'm sure I will, I just need to take a nap and I should be good." As if on key Aubrey had called out to all the Bella's that rehearsal was finished. Chloe backed off of Beca letting her get up from her seat.

"Well I guess I'll see you back at home later? I have some homework I need Cynthia Rose's help on so I'll come and check up on you after I'm done with her," Chloe smiled. Beca clenched her fists. Was Chloe lying to her again, or was she actually going to get Cynthia Rose's help?

Her questions were immediately answered when she saw Chloe chase after Cynthia Rose. Beca grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. She watched as Chloe continued to talk to the other woman and eventually walk out with her. Feeling relief she also made her way out of the rehearsal space following everyone else.

Beca slowly made her way down the quad. She stopped abruptly, reaching into her bag. She pulled her headphone out and went to throw them on but was stopped when she heard her name being called. She looked over and saw a familiar face approaching her.

"Hey Beca," a girl smiled at her.

"Oh hey Barb, what's up?" Beca raised an eyebrow finding it weird the other woman was attempting to talk to her, since they haven't spoken much since high school.

"I actually have a favor to ask you," Barb smiled.

"Oh? Okay what can I do for you?" Beca was intrigued. What could Barb possibly need from her?

"You're friends with Jesse Swanson right?"

"Yeah…" Beca once again raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well I sort of have a tiny crush on him and I was thinking since we go way back…if you would mind maybe putting in a good word for me? I'm too nervous to go talk to him myself and I figured since you guys are close maybe you could talk to him for me?" Barb asked hopeful.

"Uh yeah sure, I can talk to him." Beca shrugged. She had to stop a smile from creeping on her face. Barb, Jesse? Dating? What a weird combination that would be.

"Okay thanks Beca, I really appreciate it. I hope you're doing well. I'll see you around then?" She smiled. Beca nodded.

"Yeah for sure, have a good one." She watched as Barb quickly ran off back to her group of friends. Beca shook her head and continued making her way back to her home.

When she arrived she opened the door and was immediately greeted by a peppy Stacie.

"Beca," Stacie yelled. "What's up?" Beca laughed when she saw two cans of red bull sitting on the coffee table.

"Not much, hyper much?" She smirked.

"You could say that." She shrugged.

"Oh my god, guess what?" Beca instantly remembered her strange conversation with Barb.

"What…?" Stacie raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Barb just approached me and she asked me for the weirdest favor. She asked if I would talk to Jesse for her because she has a crush on him." Beca laughed when she saw Stacie's jaw drop.

"Bologna Barb asked youif you would talk to Jesse for her, but why?"

"I don't know, she said since I'm good friends with him and since she and I go way back." Beca shrugged.

"What the actual fuck? Did she forget what happened in high school?" Stacie scrunched her face in confusion.

"I guess so, because she acted as though nothing had ever happened." Beca sighed.

"Are you going to talk to him? I mean this is bologna Barb…"

"I know, but I figure college is a new start so I may as well help her out if I can." Beca walked over to the couch and sat down. Stacie followed the other woman's actions and sat beside her.

"I guess." She muttered. "So question… Why were you all weird at practice today?" She asked without hesitation, remembering how weird Beca had been acting not one hour prior to their current conversation. Beca sighed and threw her face head into her hands.

"I'm just going through some things…" She started.

"Like what?"

"Things that are private." Beca looked over at Stacie and frowned.

"Oh come on, I'm your best friend. You can talk to me about anything," Stacie pressed on. Beca looked around the room before making eye contact with Stacie once again.

"Is anyone else home?"

"Nope, it's just us." Stacie gave her a small smile. "Now tell me, what's up?" Beca sat there for a while before finally getting the courage to speak up.

"I think Chloe is cheating on me." She frowned.

"What!" Stacie choked. "Why would you ever think that, Chloe is absolutely in love with you and always has been?" Stacie shook her head in doubt.

"Aside from the fact she's been acting extra shady lately and always coming home late. Yesterday she told me she was going to be late because she was studying with Cynthia Rose. Then today I asked Cynthia Rose how their study session went last night and she said had no idea what I was talking about." Beca frowned. "Come on Stacie, you can't tell me all those late nights out aren't abnormal of Chloe, and lying? That's not like her at all."

"Yeah okay, I see why you'd be worried. But there has to be a logical explanation for it. This is Chloe; she would never hurt you on purpose in a million years. Why don't you just approach her about all this and see what she says?" Stacie suggested.

"Because I want to be at least ninety-three percent sure about it before I go accusing her. I don't want to be wrong and have her thinking I don't trust her." Beca grabbed her phone out and checked the time.

"Ninety-three percent huh, that's quite a specific number you've chosen." Stacie smirked.

"Shut up. Anyways, I'm going to go work on my mixes before Aubrey and Chloe get here for roommate bonding night. I'll see you in a bit. Thanks for listening to me, Stacie." Beca smiled.

"No worries, what are friends for?" Stacie watched as Beca left the room. She got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. As she grabbed herself a water bottle from the fridge she could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket. She quickly grabbed it out and opened the message. Relieved when she saw it was from Luke. Her relief quickly faded when she read the message.

_We need to talk right now._

Stacie frowned as she typed her reply.

_Okay meet me at the Starbucks at the corner of Jane and Oxo. I'll be there in twenty._

She shoved her phone back into her pocket, grabbed her purse and quickly left the house.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aubrey was leaving the gymnasium as she heard her phone go off. She sighed and she grabbed it from her purse. Her heart sank as she read over the message.

_Ever get the feeling your boyfriend is hiding something from you? Go to fifty-nine Jane Street and find out. –A_

Aubrey immediately looked around her, looking for anyone who looked guilty. When she couldn't find a single person she continued walking. She went to re-read the message but accidentally bumped into someone as she did so, dropping her phone.

"Let me get that for you," A deep voice said as he bent down and grabbed her phone. His eyes scanned the message before handing it back to her.

"Excuse you, it might do you some good to mind your own business and not look over other people's texts, Bumper." Aubrey snatched her phone from the man.

"Whoa, calm down there. I was just curious as to who had you all flustered is all." He smirked as she shrugged his shoulders.

"How do you know I was all flustered?" Aubrey raised a questioning eyebrow. "You literally just ran into me."

"I saw you looking a bit upset outside of the gym," Bumper quickly replied.

Aubrey glared at the man in front of her, knowing he was lying. She had checked her surroundings before walking off and she hadn't seen Bumper anywhere.

"Whatever." Aubrey snapped. "What are you doing over here anyways, you guys don't rehearse until six and it's only four?" Aubrey curiously asked. She never trusted the man in the first place and him being around after receiving a text message from "A" just proved to her to trust that he was most likely bad news.

"I am supposed to meet a friend, what business is it of yours?" Bumper tilted his head to the side as he stared at Aubrey, who had fire in her eyes.

"And what business is it of yours to read my text messages?" Aubrey clenched her fists. Her gut was telling her something wasn't right about the situation, and her gut was never wrong.

"You know, as much fun as this is I really have to get going. My friend doesn't like to be kept waiting and I'm already running late as it is. So I guess I'll see you around eh?" Bumper started to walk off but didn't get far once Aubrey grabbed his arm.

"What did you say to me?" Her grip tightened on his arm.

"I said I'd see you around. Would you mind letting go now, you have quite the manly grip." He smirked when he saw how angry Aubrey was getting.

"No what did you say after that?" She continued to intensify her grip on his arm as she waited for a reply.

"I said eh, you know like the Canadians say? You do realize I am from Canada, right?" He pulled his arm back and smirked at Aubrey. "I didn't know you were so racist towards us, geez." He smiled deviously before continuing to walk away from a very angry Aubrey. "Try to enjoy your night; I hear it's supposed to be a shitty one. You might want to stay indoors." He yelled behind him.

Aubrey looked up at the sky and noticed the clouds were darkening, much like her mood. She grunted in frustration as she continued making her way to her car.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe nervously picked at her nails as she sat at a table in the corner of the coffee shop, waiting for someone to show up.

"Sorry I'm late; my mom called and wouldn't shut up." Hannah approached Chloe, sitting across from her. She frowned when she saw that Chloe was not looking her usual cheerful self.

"It's okay," Chloe sighed.

"Whoa what happened to you?" Hannah locked eye contact with Chloe, who instantly looked away.

"Remember that "A" person I was telling you about, whose been sending me those somewhat threatening text messages?" Chloe looked around the coffee shop before she continued. "Well remember how my friend Aubrey happened to magically show up here the other night? I'm starting to think I'm not the only one getting text messages from "A" I think Aubrey might have gotten an anonymous tip about me being here." Chloe finished.

"Oh that's not good, what do you think their intention is then, whoever it is?" Hannah grabbed her coffee and sipped it as she kept her eyes focused on Chloe's.

"Well if they're out to ruin my life, what's to say they're not trying to do the same with someone else as well? I mean I noticed Aubrey has been on edge a lot more than usual. At first I assumed it was because regionals are coming up but then the other day she cancelled rehearsal for no reason at all."

"Maybe she just needed a break?" Hannah suggested.

"No, I've known Aubrey my entire life; she wouldn't even cancel rehearsals when her grandfather was sick in the hospital. She uses A Cappella as her escape route to keep her mind off of things. So what could have gotten her so worked up that even the Bella's couldn't take her mind off of it?" Chloe asked as she ran scenarios through her head.

"If you're worried about Aubrey, then maybe you should just talk to her?" Hannah reached her hand across the table and grabbed Chloe's. "If there's one thing I've learned from my mistakes in the past, it's better to put things out in the open rather than keep them inside until things get worse and just explode." Hannah gave Chloe a small smile.

"I guess, but I don't want to bring it up and be wrong. Then I'll have to explain to Aubrey everything going on and that will be more for her stress over." Chloe sighed. Hannah retracted her hand and grabbed her coffee, taking a sip before speaking up.

"Personally, I think you need to talk to her about this. Even if you're wrong, you shouldn't have to go through this alone and Aubrey may be able to help you more than you think." Hannah shrugged.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm seeing her tonight; I'll find a way to bring it up then." Chloe smiled at Hannah. "Thanks Hannah, I really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem, that's what I'm here for isn't it?" Hannah smirked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Beca was lost working on her mixes, so when someone approached her from behind she nearly had a heart attack when they wrapped their arms around her. She relaxed once the scent of a familiar perfume crept up her nostrils. She looked back at saw Chloe standing behind her, smiling.

"Hey babe, I missed you." Chloe pressed her lips to Beca's cheek before sitting on the bed beside her computer desk.

"I missed you too," Beca smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Chloe lied back onto the bed as she looked over at her girlfriend.

"Much better, taking a nap really helped. Just like I said it would." Beca closed her lap top and swung her chair around so that she was facing Chloe.

"That's good, though if you do continue to feel sick again I have this special tea you can drink that always helps me." Chloe got up from her laying position and opened up the drawer beside their bed. "It's right in here," Chloe looked into the drawer and scrunched her face in confusion when she saw something she hadn't seen in there before.

"What's this?" Chloe grabbed the "L.A" keychain out from the drawer and held it in front of Beca. "When did you go to L.A?" She raised an eyebrow. Beca felt her mouth grow dry as she saw the thing dangling in front of her.

"I didn't, my mom brought it back for me." Beca lied.

"I didn't know your mom went to L.A? When was this?" Chloe asked as she twirled the keychain in her fingers.

"She just got back about a week ago, she went for business." Beca shrugged as she continued to lie.

"Well that's cool," Chloe said. She placed the keychain back into the drawer and pulled out a box of tea. "Here it is, if you feel sick drink one of these okay?" Chloe placed the box of tea in front of her.

"Will do," Beca smirked. "I'm actually feeling quite well at the moment though. In fact…" Beca got up from her computer chair and approached Chloe. She pushed her back down into a lying position on the bed. "I'm feeling so much better that I think I could think of a way to show you." Beca brought her lips to Chloe's neck and gently began peppering kisses up and down her neck.

Chloe closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation as she felt herself grow warm in between her legs. Beca brought her lips to Chloe's and slowly kissed her as her hand trailed to Chloe's center. Her hand moved up and down Chloe's crotch as the two continued kissing. Chloe moaned as she bucked her hips into Beca's palm.

Beca slowly pulled back and stared into Chloe's eyes as their noses remained centimeters apart. She pressed one more kiss to her girlfriend's lips and retracted her hand.

"But first I need to pee," she smirked when she heard Chloe groan.

"Fine, but hurry up. You can't just start baking the bread then decide one minute later that you want to make it later, you feel me?" Chloe whined. Beca smirked as she brought her hand back to Chloe's center and her lips to Chloe's ear.

"Oh, I feel you." She whispered before quickly pulling away and running off.

Chloe threw her head back in frustration as she waited for her girlfriend to get back. Her attention was quickly brought to her purse when she felt the bed vibrate. She grabbed her phone from her purse and froze when she saw a new picture message waiting for her from an unknown message. She opened the message and nearly choked when she saw a picture of her and Hannah sitting at a table, Hannah holding Chloe's hand.

_Think your girlfriend has enough trust in you to believe you two are just friends? Throw off your performance at regionals and you won't have to find out. - A_


End file.
